


Harry 'freakin Socker

by Occamaestro



Series: To marry Tomarry (is a difficult task) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Bad Puns, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Funny, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Puns & Word Play, Seriously crack, dont judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occamaestro/pseuds/Occamaestro
Summary: It has gone on for too long, this push and pull between us. White and black, forever in battle. Deep down, I never truly thought we would work out, but I cannot deny some nights I had muttered the two shameful words that would make even Snape gasp; betrayal, love, and a promise all at once.Now that I know it cannot happen, any chance gone, now that I know it is despicable even to wish it… I must say those words one last time, to blow them away. I open my mouth and for the final time- for it will be the final time- I whisper,“Harrymort Forever”.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: To marry Tomarry (is a difficult task) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112675
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Harry 'freakin Socker

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Sunflower123Ink for being an AMAZING beta

He teases me. Sitting on the other side watching as the hands of fate constantly push us apart. I have been paired before, but it has never felt right. Ginevra is still mad at me for leaving her; she still screams at my sight, yelling for the world to hear that I caused her to start splitting seams. She screams that she needed me, but I left, forgetting her. She needs me but I know I need him. He is the one. 

Whenever I think it, though, the hands of fate seem to laugh at me, placing us in the same bin for a single moment before throwing us apart to opposite lands.

Throughout it, his face stays motionless; unmoving. Perhaps he is just like that; uncaring, neutral at all times. Perhaps I could help him start to feel. Though I still worry he doesn’t consider me, feel anything for me- doesn’t even know about our tragic love- I think that is not the case. I hope that when he sees me his heart is warm, like freshly dried blankets I often envy, but I know that even if it’s not, he still cares, deep down.   
\--  
We are enemies, us two. I will not allow this fantasy to go on. I will not. Our attraction is just that; attraction. Perhaps it is just that I have a snake fetish; black, yet red eyes might just have been my weakness. That’s not very hard to believe, is it? I do not love him. I do not love him. I do not love him. I. do. not. love. him.   
\--  
I have lied. I still love him; I still long for him every waking second of my life. Every time I look away, my green eyes are drawn to his red ones once again. I do not know what is wrong with me, I do not know. I don’t even know if we are truly enemies, or if these battles are just facades; necessary acts for our feeling to hide behind. Are we Romeo and Juliette, doomed to die? If so, am I Romeo, the first to perish, or Juliette, the one to leave this earth for her beloved. 

I do not know which, if any, I would prefer to be honest.  
\--  
Hermione asks me what is wrong but I do not, can not answer. As our already tenuous time grows thinner, thinner, thinner, and breaks. She is grabbed and matched with Ron before I can seek her comfort. She no longer has time for me, she says, She must take care of her children. She must hide her buttons from the dark.  
\--  
The world spins ‘round and ‘round and I watch as the battle of us two- light and dark- rages on. I am the epitome of one, the poster boy; while he is the leader of the other. He watches me, his black-red always button eyes remaining dead. I am starting to think bringing life to them will be impossible.   
\--  
Fred Seamsly is dead, ripped clean in two. I can no longer betray my faction by helping him. This has been the last straw.   
\--  
I used to hate him; truly. Back when I was just newly sewn, a first-year.   
They’d told me he was the one who ripped my parents to shreds and I hated him for the life I had lived. I hated him so much. 

Second-year, I had still despised him; hoped for his doom, his death. I had not yet known he was still human. I still am not sure he is human. 

At the tender age of thirteen, I had the knowledge he had been a child once, even if the heir of Slytherin. I think I envied him for finding his place in the world where I could not. Picture perfect Tom had to best me once again. He had taken my family, then had shoved his role, his lineage, in my face. I despised Tom Riddle. 

At fourteen, though, he came back, and suddenly I thought, perhaps he had turned into a monster; possessed by some outside force and was no longer the handsome boy known as Tom Riddle. How wrong I was. 

In the Sixth Year, I saw the memories. The Orphanage, Hogwarts. The dam finally cracked when Dumbledore asked me whether I truly felt bad for him, poor Tom Riddle with no mother, the mudblood of Slytherin house, with no one to care for him. I said yes. 

When we went to the cave, I threw the locket into the lake of inferi, playing it off as an accident. I do not think he had believed me, but it no longer mattered; Dumbledore did not live through the day to warn the others of my new intentions. 

No matter what I do though, no matter what I did, his eyes were and are unmoving, uncaring, deadly. 

I still cannot hate him for I know Tom Riddle is still in the dark lord, somewhere. I cannot hate him, even if I can no longer help.   
\--  
So many are dead. Fate has brought us new people, more dark than light. We are starting to lose. I cannot bring myself to care.   
\--  
I am going to die. He does not see me, Harry Socker. He only perceives me as what I represent, white to oppose his black. I am going to die.  
\--  
Bless the only red stocking, to give his life for mine, a truly heroic act. I am no longer white, I am free. I can live my life now, for I am factionless. 

Pink and black have always been a good combination. I think Voldesock agrees.


End file.
